Prometimos no llorar
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: A veces nos preguntamos qué habría pasado si hubiéramos hecho las cosas diferente. Era ya un año desde ese día, y él, lo recordaba más que nunca.


_Hello there, este es mi primer fanfic publicado –aquí-, bueno antes esta historia ya la había publicado en otro sitio solo que la modifiqué, lo menciono por si acaso. Y bueno espero que quién sea que la lea le agrade, soy algo aficionada a las historias angst –masoquista-, pero también me gusta donde hay finales feliz y espero poder seguir publicando historias aquí, sin más, disfruten._

El cielo seguía azul. La ciudad rebosaba de constantes ruidos. Algunas aves se hacían escuchar. Los pasos rápidos y algunos lentos de los transeúntes se podían oír a lo lejos.

Todos trabajaban normalmente.

Él seguía siendo el líder de Scepter 4.

Munakata Reisi aún era el Rey Azul.

– ¿Piensa estar ahí todo el día?

Se escuchó por parte de su mano derecha, Awashima Seri.

– Todo transcurre normalmente…nada me lo impide.

Ella lo miró. Él pudo sentir claramente la potente mirada que le estaba ofreciendo Seri, no podía ver la expresión que ella poseía, ya que él se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

–No se rinda…por favor. –dijo en un susurro.

– ¿A qué viene eso, Awashima-kun?

Pero para su sorpresa ese susurro no había pasado desapercibido por su superior, ella no dijo nada y solo hizo un gesto de preocupación que Munakata pudo captar ya que giró su rostro un poco cuando se dirigió hacia ella.

–Es que, hoy…

– ¿Hoy qué?

–Olvídelo, perdone mi intromisión. Sin más me retiro. – y se fue sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia.

No era tonto, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería con eso. Hoy…

Hoy…era un año.

Era increíble como habían pasado tan rápido las horas…los días…los meses.

Y aun así, ese día se sintió como si los segundos se negaran a avanzar, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Cuando ese fugaz recuerdo se colaba por su memoria, sentía el tiempo más pesado.

Moviéndose del balcón hacia el interior de su oficina, divisó un estuche azul que reposaba sobre la pared, lo tomó sacó lo que había en su interior.

Era aquel sable.

Se había negado a limpiarlo, tenía una parte aún roja, estaba un poco oxidado.

Desde ese día se prometió a sí mismo jamás volverlo a usar.

Lo volvió a recargar de la pared, sin el estuche.

Su mirada se fue nuevamente hacia el balcón, veía las cabezas de gente que pasaba cerca de ahí.

Cabelleras verdes, mezcla de azul y amarillo, grises, mezcla de blanco y negro, moradas, mezcla de azul y rojo.

Rojo.

Nunca un color había causado tanto revuelo en Munakata.

Rojo, el Rey Rojo. Aquel que Munakata odiaba… odiaba quererle tanto.

Muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, no al portador del Aura Roja, si no al humano…a Mikoto Suoh.

Odiaba sentirse tan cómodo con él, odiaba su risa tan pasiva, odiaba su tono sarcástico y divertido al llamarlo por su apellido, odiaba que su cuerpo destilara un fuego con el cual se sentía a gusto, odiaba que a su lado sintiera tanto confort…

Le odiaba porque le hizo acostumbrarse a todo eso, encariñándose.

Le odiaba porque ya no estaba aquí.

Tuvieron encuentros casuales, sobre todo en el bar. En ese lugar, con las charlas que tenía con él pude encontrar por primera vez su risa, una risa que salía naturalmente, una risa que lo hizo embelesarse.

A veces Munakata se dormía y apoyaba con el hombro de Suoh. Éste solo reía al verlo y lo dejaba seguir durmiendo sobre su cuerpo. Suoh algunas veces lo acompañaba a casa cuando estaba entrada la noche y Munakata había consumido más de su límite en la bebida.

Paso el tiempo y ellos se conocieron más.

Y cuando los dos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía con el poder del Rey Rojo, un día al salir del bar, Suoh le hizo prometer una cosa a Munakata.

– ¿Sabes, Munakata? –comenzó a hablar–, no me gustaría causar tanta destrucción cuando muera…

Munakata se relamió los labios, un mal presentimiento le asaltó.

–Quisiera…que me hicieras un favor.

–De…qué se trata.

Mikoto condujo un cigarrillo hacía su boca, cuando hubo expulsado el humo, volteó su mirada hacia Munakata y habló.

–Mátame tú.

Munakata paró de caminar bruscamente, sus ojos se miraban desorbitados.

"Mátame tú".

Eran las peores palabras que había escuchado en toda su vida

¿Qué le hacía creer que en verdad lo haría?, ¿qué le hacía creer que no titubearía ni un segundo al hacerlo?...¿qué le hacía creer que no le dolería?

–No…no me pidas eso. –le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Te lo pido porque confió en ti. Sé que no serías capaz de defraudarme.

–Aún tienes que vivir.

–No quiero alargar más mi destrucción. Después de cumplir el propósito por el que he luchado hasta ahora, ya no tendré.

_"Si las tienes, por supuesto que las tienes"._

Eso es lo que quería decirle Munakata. Pero solo se mantuvo callado.

–Puedes sobrevivir, tienes que.

–No hay nada que me salve.

–Yo quiero salvarte.

Lo último se lo dijo enfrentándosele cara a cara y con un tono de súplica en las palabras.

Mikoto emitió una suave risa que relajo un poco a Munakata.

–Prométemelo. –dijo acercándose más a él–. Y promete que no llorarás, así como yo no lo haré.

Acercándosele, Mikoto tomo la barbilla de Munakata, éste cerró los ojos y asintió, sintiendo después como Mikoto lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Ese calor que emanaba su pecho era cálido…muy cálido, y no quería que ese fuego se extinguiese.

"_Yo quiero salvarte"…_

Sus manos subieron hasta el pecho del Mikoto y estrecharon su camisa blanca, quería permanecer entre sus brazos para siempre.

Desde ese día, más que cumplir las habituales obligaciones de Scepter 4, el Rey Azul luchó más que nunca con el Rey Rojo, lo tuvo en custodia tras las rejas con la esperanza de así contener su poder. Él terminó escapando. Habló con él después, recibiendo la misma respuesta negativa, no quería ser salvado.

La mayoría de las acciones que tomaba como Rey lo hacía para así estar cerca de Mikoto, para ver como estaba, para tratar de ayudarle, que aceptara su ayuda, para que pensara mejor las cosas, para que no le dejase…

Pero el inevitable día llegó.

Con nadie más en su entorno, Mikoto logró su cometido. Matar al Rey incoloro.

Y sin más su Espada de Damocles comenzaba a debilitarse para caer.

Mikoto la vio, Munakata también, un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal y tembló, tembló y sintió miedo, un miedo que nunca jamás había sentido.

–Personalmente, como Munakata Reisi, quiero ayudarte Suoh. –le dijo fuerte y claro, controlando sus deseos de derrumbarse, llorar, que la espada le cayera a él y no a Suoh.

Mikoto volvió a mirar su espada y luego dirigió su vista hacia Munakata, dedicándole una sonrisa que contenía más de una emoción albergada.

–Siento hacer que hagas el trabajo sucio…

Le dijo para después extender sus brazos y Munakata entendió. Entendió y su rostro se desfiguró ante el significado de esas palabras. Apretó sus dientes con rabia, tomo el sable con impotencia, quería gritar para darse cuenta que esto solo era una pesadilla… una terrible, terrible y cruel pesadilla.

El tiempo se hizo pesado. La espada caía a paso lento. Sus manos temblaban. Su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado.

Endureció su expresión, tomo el sable y éste atravesó el cuerpo de Mikoto, dejando caer éste sus brazos alrededor de Munakata, el cual seguía con las manos en el sable, sintiendo la tibia sangre empapar sus manos.

Mikoto sintió su mejilla mojarse, pero no eran sus lágrimas.

–Hey…prometimos… no llorar… ¿recuerdas? –le dijo a Munakata agarrándose con más fuerza su ropa–. Lo siento.

Munakata no pudo aguantar más haciéndose el fuerte y rompió en llanto.

–…Tal vez…en otra…vida.

Su cuerpo se contraía, trataba de retener sus sollozos. 

Suoh se dejó caer totalmente sobre Munakata y las piernas de éste flaquearon. Munakata miró el rostro de Suoh y le acarició, todo ese fuego interior se estaba extinguiendo dejando poco a poco su rostro totalmente helado. Mikoto poco a poco iba diciéndole adiós.

-Re…Reisi…

Escuchó que le decía y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro. Mikoto le dedicaba una dulce y cálida sonrisa.

_-Te quiero, siempre te he… querido._

Y su cuerpo desfalleció con esas palabras dichas casi como un susurro.

Munakata endureció la mano en la que tenía sangre, esas palabras habían sido la gota que derramo el vaso y sacó el desgarrador sollozo que se había preocupado en contener.

Si no se hubiera callado y le hubiera dicho que si tenía más razones para vivir, ¿algo habría cambiado?

Si le hubiera dicho que quería ser para él una de esas razones para vivir, ¿le habría dedicado una cálida sonrisa?

¿Le hubiera dejado que le salvase?

Era tarde para pensar en eso ahora, y lo sabía…Una solitaria lágrima bajo por su rostro. Se recargó de la pared, resbalándose poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo.

El viento se coló por la ventana del balcón causando que la figura roja de ajedrez que representaba al rey, cayera del tablero.

–Creo que hoy…también romperé nuestra promesa. –dijo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, mostrando una sonrisa cargada de todos los sentimientos de melancolía que había estado guardando hasta ahora.

Ya era de noche. La luz de la luna iluminaba la silueta de un hombre que un año atrás había llorado la muerte de aquel al que amaba, y que hoy, lo volvía a hacer.

Era duro enfrentar que él hubiera no existe.


End file.
